It's Gonna Be A Bright Sunshiny Day
by dreamerforever-d
Summary: Regina Mills wakes up strangely looking foward to her day, until she receives a piece of news that changes her day and maybe her life, forever. Swan Queen story


**A/N: Hello folks, this chapter has been sitting in my google docs for a long time. I was going through my docs and found this story just sitting there, and I thought it would be nice to post it to you. So let me know if you would be interested in more chapters or if I should let this be a one shot. I hope you like it. Happy reading! :)**

_Oh, yes I can make it now the pain is gone_  
_All of the bad feelings have disappeared_  
_Here is that rainbow I've been praying for_  
_It's gonna be a bright (bright)_  
_Bright (bright) sunshiny day_

**I Can See Clearly Now**

**Jimmy Cliff**

* * *

_Numb._

_That's how I feel._

_Also pain. I feel so much pain, like my heart is gonna explode out of my chest._

_She's getting engaged. I lost her for good._

_It's over._

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

***beep* *beep* *beep***

Regina rolled over her sheets and shut the alarm off. She took a deep breath, she was feeling good today, strangely good, like it would be a great day. So she smiled, took another deep breath and went on about her day.

_I have to wake up henry, make breakfast and get ready. I feel strangely giddy today. Maybe I'll even take Henry to breakfast at Granny's. Yes, that's settled. Breakfast at Granny's it is._

Regina then walked down the hall and knocked on her son's bedroom door. "Henry, wake up, time for school"

The only answer she received was a grunt. Chuckling lightly she said innocently: "okay, but I was going to Granny's for breakfast and since I am in a really good mood today I'll let you have chocolate pancakes and everything."

_3, 2, 1..._

Regina counted in her head and heard a thump. Her son probably falling out of bed in his excitement to go to Granny's.

"I'll be right there!" He said clearly running around and Regina smiled.

"That's my boy. See you downstairs in 10" she said and walked back to her room to get ready. She put some light makeup on and picked up a black skirt and a blue button-up shirt. She coiffed her hair and nodded to herself.

When she got downstairs her son was already there, ready to go and smiling at her. She hugged him good morning and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Henry"

"Morning mom" he smiled, returning the hug. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go." She smiled and put her arm around his shoulders. He's getting so big.

She grabbed her purse on the way to the door and out they went.

Regina and Henry are at Granny's a few moments later. Henry opens the door for his mother and after a 'thank you, my little prince' she gets in.

She looks around the diner, as she usually do. One look gets her attention. Granny was looking at her weirdly, she always has a smile on when she sees Regina. But today... Today she's smiling almost as if she was pitying Regina. She decides to brush that feeling away and give her a smile of her own.

In the meanwhile she spots Henry sitting in a booth, and he has company. He waves at her when he sees that she's looking questionably at him. He just rolls his eyes and soon a blonde mane of hair is turning to look at her. Emma smiles at her and it's like Regina was punched in the stomach. She takes a deep breath and walks toward the duo. "Good morning, Emma. You are joining us, I see." She said with a smile.

Emma shrugs. " If you don't mind, then yes." She smiles again, and damn those butterflies!

"Um, no. I don't mind at all."

"Good."

Moments later Granny comes to grab their orders.

Henry order his chocolate pancakes and an apple juice, Emma orders the same, but a milkshake instead of the juice and Regina looks at her with narrowed eyes. 'What' she says, but Regina just shakes her head.

"How about you, Regina?" Granny asks smiling. Regina smiles back at her chooses the apple pie.

Granny nodded and left.

Leaving an open mouthed Henry and a smirking Emma.

"What?" It was her turn to ask.

"Oh, nothing. Its just that miss i-only-eat-healthy-stuff just ordered an apple pie, that is not healthy for breakfast time."

"Well, I will have you know that I can eat an apple pie for breakfast once in a while, thank you very much." She raised her eyebrow challenging Emma to say anything else.

"Fair enough." Emma chose to say, still smirking.

"Shut up" Regina mumbled.

Ever since Emma started dating Captain eyeliner, they didn't get to spend as much time together as they used to, and even though Regina would deny that until her last breath if anyone asked her, she missed Emma a lot. She was always making the most ridiculous jokes and puns, she would fight hard not to smile, but in the end she always failed.

Yes, in case you haven't noticed yet, Regina Mills has a huge crush on Emma.. Henry's biological mother Emma. The one she tried to poison and put her to sleep forever Emma. Life was hard. Couldn't her heart has chosen someone least impossible for her to fall in love with? Jesus!

After they walked Henry to the bus, it was just the two of them.

"So.. I have news." Emma started as they walked side by side towards Regina's car.

"Hm, really? What is the news?" Regina asked, looking at her. The sun was hitting Emma's hair and there was a light breeze in the air. It looked like she was a fallen angel of some kind. Regina was hypnotized by this woman's beauty.

Emma looked at her with uncertain eyes and slowly lifted her hand, and right there on her finger there was something new, something that turned Regina's good day into the worst day in a long while.

"Hook proposed to me yesterday, and I said yes." Emma said with a small smile.

"Wow, Emma… I don't even know what to say! Congratulations!" Regina's mask never came up so quickly in her entire life. She was smiling on the outside, but on the inside there was only pain. She felt like someone was squeezing her heart as hard as they could.

Still, she was smiling and hugging Emma. Congratulating her on this happy happy day.

After they parted Regina knew she needed to get out of there was fast as she could before her heart turned to mush in front of her 'friend'.

"I am very happy for you, Emma." Regina said holding both of Emma's hands. Begging with her eyes for Emma to see he wasn't the one. For her to realise she loved Regina instead, that she wanted to marry her, not a man that uses more eyeliner than her. "Look, I have to go now. I have a meeting that I can't be late for.

"Alright then. Thanks for everything, Regina." Emma smiled one last time and waved as Regina got and her car and drove off.

Numb.

That's how I feel.

Also pain. I feel so much pain, like my heart is gonna explode and my chest will burst open.

She's getting engaged. I lost her for good.

It's over.

Tears were falling down her face freely now. Engaged, engaged, engaged.. It was all she could think about.

If she wasn't crying, her vision wouldn't be blurry, and if her vision was not blurry she would have seen that a wolf was standing in front of her car, and if that happened she wouldn't have had to swerve to the right just to hit the lamp post.

And then, everything turned black.


End file.
